Iron Sentinel Saga Book 1: A Rising Tide
by IronSentinelKohrin
Summary: A hero from one plane, goes to Thedas through eldritch, magical means. He doesn't know what in the Makers Balls happened, but he'll be damned if he doesn't do something. Minor Crossover Dragons Dogma/Dragon Age. Mostly Canon, OC and slightly younger Wynne pairing. First Story!


_**Iron Sentinel Saga book 1: A Rising Tide**_

_'Bloody, cloying fog.'_ I think to myself as I tread upon the roads on my way back to Gran Soren. I remember the day I first went past the outskirts of Cassardis. What wonders, what horrors, what adventures await me beyond this small villages' border. Little did I know, after the first appearance of The Dragon, I had quite the journey ahead of me. An unsuspecting magic, and journey would befall me. Friends, enemies, legends, and a title gained. Quite a few knew me as Arisen. When the event happened, the title Arisen held no meaning. Soon though, those who fought with along side me would garner myself one title...  
_**The Iron Sentinel**_.

_**1**_2_** Years after the defeat of Grigori...**_

I look around Cassardis. As I haul up a net, I think to myself 'How could this day get any bet- "Kohrin!" _Oh, bollocks_. "Ho there, KOHRIN!" That slimey, nasally voice. Who else but that bloody bandit? "What is it Pike!? These fish aren't going to bloody well catch themselves, you useless pile of puke!" The bandit sneers back at me, "Yeah, well, the old man wants to see you. You shit filled, pompous goody goody."

My face darkens at his utterance. "Be careful with your tone, PIKE. Remember who it was that caught you near on 12 years ago." The former brigand shrinks a bit and shrugs, "Aye, well, I also gave you a good chase as I recall." A moment passes, and we both end up chuckling a bit. I reply, "Aye, thanks for letting me know. Bring the net in, yeah?" Pike nods, "Righto Kohrin, see you at the inn for drinks after? I think Pablo still has some of that herb ale the little lass made!"

I grin and nod at his question "Yeah, I'll be there. You bloody rapscallion." He smirks back at my response "Sounds good, you frilly shirt pansy." I shake my head as I wave him off, making my way towards Chief Adaro's humble abode. As I make my way up the sandy beach, walking past the growing number of stalls and stores, I find myself at the Chiefs house quicker than expected.

Like he has a sixth sense about him, Adaro opens the door and looks me up and down. I'm forty-three years of age, and yet he still somehow makes me squirm as if a small child. "So minnow, you've finally come around have you?" He scrutinizes me further, "Well, better late than never. Come in. We have some…potential issues to discuss." I frown lightly as he utters that statement.

It has been some time since we last had any issues, the fact that Adaro comes out of the blue with 'potential issues to discuss' causes no feeling of comfort. In fact, quite the opposite. I sit on the chair, although of a solid wooden construction, it makes a small creak at my six foot, two-hundred, twenty pound mass.

Adaro looks at me with something very akin to worry and…doubt? "Minno-..Kohrin, we've had a letter come from straight from th' capital. Tis a disturbing draft, and quite minimal on details. Chancellor- excuse me, _Duke _Aldous, has asked for you to return to cou-" "No." I see the small amount of trepidation and confusion in the elders eyes, "…No?" "No, Adaro. I left the court life and intrigue far behind me. I've finally a bloody life here, and now that milksop wants me to return? I'm a fighter, a fisherman, and many other professions…but not a courtier." Adaro slowly nods at my words and waves his hand for me to continue. "I just…out of all the many things I've done, seen and accomplished, I just want peace." The old man sighs and pats my hand comfortingly, "I know, my boy. If this is truly serious...I feel I know you well enough that you wouldn't forgive yourself if something were to happen."

I mull his words in my head, and reluctantly nod. "Alright Adaro, I'll go see what our dear Duke has to say. As soon as I'm done, I hope he'll respect my want for never returning to court. That, and not doing the odd job for him. I've enough bloody coin, weapons, armour and trinkets to make a small Duchy for Makers sake." I shake my head, as I lift myself from the wooden chair. "I suppose I'll go prepare then. One thing though Adaro…" He quirks an eyebrow at me, asking me the silent question. "Look after Madeleine, yes?" He smiles at me and bows his head slightly. "Of course minnow, can't let you swim alone in life, can we?" He chuckles, as I smile and bow my head in return, "Thank you, Adaro. You have my deepest thanks."

I make an expeditious exit from his house and go towards my own. Thankfully not too far away, I enter my home and start packing. Spare clothes? Check. Food and water for at least three days? Check. Coin pur-. I stop my mental checklist mid thought and exhale an exasperated sigh at my lack of said purse. "Looking for this, my love?" A honey-like and smooth, accented voice calls out to me from out of my field of view. At the same time, brings a feather light and sensuous touch up and down my back and around my sides. I smirk "Yes indeed, Maddy-" A light smack upside the head prevents further words coming out as I chuckle. "I told you NOT to call me that, _my love._" An undercurrent of playful venom laces her voice. "I wouldn't call you Maddy-" I instinctively move my head this time "-if you didn't steal my bloody purse all the time." She harrumphs as she haphazardly drops the enchanted sack of coinage upon the large wooden table in front of me.

A silence follows, and an uncharacteristically quiet, worrying response comes, "…you've been called to Court again, haven't you?" I lean against the table, weighing my options as to how I could approach telling her. Many things, Madeleine is, but stupid she is not. "Yes, unfortunately our _esteemed_ Duke has called for me, for what Adaro has dubbed 'potential issues'. Something, about the letter Adaro seems to have omitted from discussing at any kind of length, is amiss. So, here I am readying for what I'm planning is my last adventure." A rueful chuckle emanates from Madeleine, "Really, Kohrin? You've made the adventurers mistake with that statement." I grunt as I lift my arms, and armour into the enchanted cloth sacks which can be conveniently put upon my back and secured likewise. "You know I don't believe in luck or fate Madeleine, not since…" I stop mid sentence and turn around as she caresses my cheek, and I see a small glistening at the corner of her eyes. "Yes, since that overgrown Wyrm gave you…this" Feeling above my heart, the knotted, mottled skin that is the scar in which was given to me by The Dragon.

It's an odd statement, 'Not believing in fate', even though it seems as if I were in fact, fated to combat The Dragon until my would be bitter end. Many speculated I simply chose to do this. After the revelation that was the previous Duke Edmunds lie, many thought it was only a matter of choice, not fate that has me doing what I do. "So, when do you leave then?" My endearing, crafty wife asks me. "I'll be leaving on the 'morrow, I expect. Gives me time to prepare…As well as say goodbye." She strokes my face, and combs her fingers through my brown, short cropped hair, and medium length beard. I hold her in place, my hands upon her curvaceous, womanly hips. "Then perhaps," she brings her lips up to my ear, "-we should make the best of this evening." I smirk at her as she leers at me with passion and determination in her eyes. "Aye, perhaps we should." What an evening it was.

_**The Next Morning…**_

I blearily open my eyes, as the morning rays cut through the threadbare curtains and coincidentally, somehow, went directly into my eyes. I gently rise, and softly pad my way over to the small ablutions bench that I have in the corner of my home. The water bowl reflects my weary, pale green eyes as I start to do a quick, modest washing of my extremities and privates. I cut my beard to size, so that cleaning is not so much a chore in the future. Maker knows how long I'll be out and about for, better to keep things simple when talking hygiene. I quickly and quietly, change into my under clothes, strap on my armour, cloak, and fasten my bastard sword and sable shield to my pack. At last, I hoist the pack onto my shoulders and peek behind me. Madeleine, still fast asleep, mumbles incoherently as I look upon her one last time.

I stealthily exit my house, and quickly make my way down the steps. "Hoy, Kohrin." I stop mid stride, and look off to the side and see Pike suspiciously coming out of a newly moved in womans house, looking slightly worse for wear. "Leaving are ye'?" I nod to him as I look out on the glistening dawn of golds, purples, and blues that reflect upon the shorelines of Cassardis. "Aye, can't be helped I'm afraid." I approach Pike, and hold my hand out. He reaches out and grasps my forearm, and I his. "Not sure when I'll be back. Keep an eye out, aye?" He nods, and utters "Makers speed, my friend." I let go of his forearm and adjust my pack as I make my way towards the gate. As I do so, a small smile graces my features. I'll at least be able to see Tristan soon, but the smile then soon fades as I realize I've yet to have a letter in quite some time from my former Pawn. With that thought, I hasten my step.

_Bloody cloying fog, _I think to myself as I march towards my intended destination. As much as I _hate_ the city, I can't help but think of the few mercifully nice moments of my time there. Caxton, the ever stoic and stalwart blacksmith. Arsmith, the jovial, rotund barkeep. Finally, Asalam, the quirky, cheeky inn keeper. As well as the few others in that city that seem to keep it alive and decent, that I'm anxious to see as well. It's been near on a decade since I last stepped foot. Hopefully, not too much has changed.

_**On Approach to Gran Soren…**_

As I pass the final Waycastle, and nod to several soldiers along the way, I have noticed a distinct lack of pawns traveling about. '_Odd' _I thought, there always seems to be pawns out and about. Yet the roads, encampments, and Waycastles had no sign of the near emotionless Myrmidons. As I turn the final rocky corner of the valley, I can't help but smirk when I hear a telltale bellowing of, "_**THAT ONE!**_" In a flash, my sword clears its scabbard, and is held aloft in front of me. Brigands, bandits, cutthroats, all the same. All predictable. All soon to be dead. I see the first bandit, rushing at me with piecemeal armor and a rusted weapon '_What a fool', _I think to myself as he lunges at me with lack of poise or form. I effortlessly dance around his amateur level thrust, and guilefully bring my sword about to his neck, severing his carotid artery and windpipe in one fell blow. The next arrives at the grisly, bloody scene and seems to recognize the sword, and armor in which I don.

"Bludy 'ell! Is 'im! RUN! RUN FOR YO-" I don't allow him to finish his statement, with a burst of speed, I spear my blade through his heart. I ferociously kick him off my blade, and I reach for my shield upon my back and ready myself for more…to find them all fleeing, and the guards conveniently running them off to whatever hole they crawled out from. "Citizen! It's not safe out here!" A young voice calls out to me as I sheath my sword and strap my shield loosely on my shoulder as I respond "As you can see, young guardsman, I've can handle myself just fine" I gruffly utter. "Hoy, Merin! That's the Arisen you're talking to! Show some bloody respect ye hear?!" Now THAT voice I recognize. Guard Captain Maximillian, one of the few, true friends and guards I can count on. I smile warmly as he approaches from behind the young, dumfounded guardsman. "Ho there, Maximillian!" I reach him and hold out my hand, as he takes my forearm and brings me into a tight hug.

"Ho there, yourself Kohrin! Seems an age since you last came this way. Seems you've also kept yourself in decent shape." He chuckles as he looks down upon his not too insignificant belly. I clap him on the shoulder and reply, "Well, ONE of us has to give the recruits a decent example to follow what to do…and what not to do apparently." I gently rib him as I pat his belly. "Don't let the recruits hear you say that whelp…" A rueful jape comes my way as I see another familiar face. "Ser Berne," I reach out my hand, as he clasps it." "Kohrin, long time no see my friend. How's the wife?" I shrug and give him a sly grin, "Good enough, when I'm around anyway."

The three of us share a chuckle, and Ser Berne motions for us to follow. "It's good that you answered the summons, there's something amiss that directly, and indirectly involves you." I frown, "How so?" Berne Iterates, "The pawns, Tristan Included, seemed to have disappeared without a trace just a short week ago." This news brings me to gape at him, and raise my eyebrows to the point it could go past my head. "So…I imagine that's what the Duke wrote to Adaro about…" Maximillian nods, "Just so, Arise-", I give him a quick shake of my head. "…Kohrin, sorry. It's exactly that, good Ser. We weren't sure what was going on with the Everfall, but it seems as if a magic has emanated from it, that drew all the pawns to it. Soon after…they vanished. We hoped you could tell us something, Ser." I slowly nod my head, and notice that we've since passed through Gran Sorens' southern gate, and making our way towards the keep within the city walls. "It's been a pleasure as always, Ser, but we have to part ways here. Maker speed your steps." I shake his hand, and nod, then turn to Berne, doing the same.

As I make my way up through the city, I'm reminded of the sights…and smells of the city. Each noise, every person, a small cog in the great machine that is Gran Soren. I very much _hate _every part of it. As I trudge my way toward the Keep, I find a small comfort in the arms, and armour I have adorned. My bastard sword, sable sentinel being my arms. Holy Cuisses, gauntlets, with silver hosen and mail give myself an almost blinding sheen, that my divine surcoat seems to offset with its duller colours. Topped with a 'Dragon Knight' helm and cape (Ha! As if dragons would allow themselves to be ridden like beasts of burden) to complete a resplendent, but intimidating display of armaments. "OPEN THE GATE!" I hear a guardsmen blare with gusto as I approach, and gives me a respectful nod, in which I return.

I storm towards the keep, and the two guardsmen open the doors as I make my way towards the somewhat towering oaken doors. Then proceeding towards the taller doors, and shove my way through before the guards at either side can move to do so. As I stomp my way towards the throne, I hear the many surprised gasps and whispers from the courtiers, soldiers, nobles and knights arrayed in the hall. At last, I finally hear "Good Arisen! You've finally come! At last some good news!" The Duke, Aldous proclaims. Then a noble, of a gaunt, and sinewy of bearing, bleats "Oh, yes! The fisher-knight has _graced _us with his presence! Too bad there's no brine and rocks for you to feast on. Whatever shall you eat, good Ser?" The jape garners a large guffaw of laughter, that is, until I march up to the noble and bring my helmeted face to bear in front of his. "I'm sorry, _milord, _did you say something? I couldn't hear you, from the amount of shite you no doubt swallowed to gain miniscule favour." The crowd, almost at a drop of a hat, went from laughing at myself, to the noble in question. Shrinking from my jape, he melts back into the crowd.

The crowd finally calms down, as Aldous finally approaches me. "Arisen, I see your…candor hasn't diminished since your time away. Everyone! Back to the festivities if you would!" The crowd goes back to its merriment, and Aldous waves at me to follow him up to his solar. As I follow in behind the man, I can't help but notice the difference a decade makes on this man. No doubt the even more hunched shoulders, hallowed expression, and heavy brow is the telltale signs of running a Duchy. Aldous beckons me into the solar, and I feel a small bit of trepidation as I remember the last time I came into this solar. Memories flood my mind from the harrowing visage of former Duke Edmun, and his attempt to sully my deeds and name with mad talk of "The Dragon" cursing him and its people.

"Arisen-" I give Aldous a pointed look, "Kohrin, forgive me, I forget that you prefer your name to your moniker. Now, shall we to business?" I grunt, and nod. Wishing for this nonsense to be done and over with. Almost sensing my mood, he continues "I know we parted on less than…amiable terms but I would not call you here if it were not-" I hold my hand up and grate out, "Aldous, I've been told less than what I would like about this situation, make this quick or I walk." He reluctantly nods and softly utters, "I'm afraid there's something wrong with the Everfall. I know not much about it, but the guards have heard, and felt tremors come from the depths of that place. Yet none dared go in. I'd like for you to investigate, and then send word to Captain Maximillian afterwards. Then, you'll have your much-deserved peace and quiet."

I nod, turn about and as my hand reaches for the door handle, Aldous proclaims, "I am truly sorry, Kohrin. I didn't mean for Madeleine to be-" He freezes up and stays silent as I turn and rush towards him, his collar bundled up in my fists. "You say _**NOTHING**_ about her, you bloody hypocrite. You're lucky she wasn't harmed. Else, we'd not be having this conversation and you'd be down scores of decent guardsmen and guardswomen, all for your miserable near fuck-up." He nods hurriedly, as I haphazardly drop him and exit his solar. Recognizing the colours of dusk in the sky, I resolve myself to go to the Everfall first thing in the morning…after a pint or two at the alehouse, of course.

_**At Arsmiths Alehouse…**_

I fumble for my drink, down it, as I bellow "_ARSMITH! Anot-hic! Another bloody ale, you kilt wearing milksop!" _Arsmith laughs, pats his belly and responds with a "Aye! Coming up, you ragged, washed up, has-been!" The whole of the alehouse goes quiet…then I belt out laughter as the rest of the patrons join in. "Another round on me Arsmith! TO GRAN SOREN!" "_**TO GRAN SOREN!**_" The rowdy patrons reply, downing whatever drink they deem acceptable. "To the Slayer of Grigori!" I look beside me as Berne readies his tankard and thrusts it up in the air in a salute to my deed. "_**THE SLAYER OF GRIGORI!" **_The crowd responds and again, we drink, and drink, and drink some more. Grand toasts, bold toasts, stupid toasts. All a catalyst for those to keep the drinking and revelry going. A good idea at the time, come morning however I'd be singing a different tune.

I hear the telltale chirping of morning birds and roosters crowing as I jolt up from another unexpected beam of light in the eyes. I groan and rub my head, "Why, how?" I glare at the sunlight and utter, "I'd wager I could be underground and yet somehow, I'd find the only ray of light to go directly into my eyes." I grumble and gather myself before my wash basin, and Asalam, cheery and snarky as ever asks, "My friend! Finally awake are you? I almost had you for the afterlife! Glad to see I was wrong. Anything I can help with?" I gave him a half hearted wave and reply, "No, I'm good thank you Asalam. I also apologize if I did anything untoward last night when I came in." He smiles and shakes his head, "No no, nothing of the sort. Although, you came in early this morning, not last night. This morning however, VERY different story." I groan as I shake my head, feeling leaden and groggy all at the same time. "Regardless, don't mind any bloody thing I've done last night. I'll be out of your hair soon enough." He indifferently waved his hand and said, "Think nothing of it friend. Take your time and have a safe journey." Asalam goes into the back doing…inn keeper duties of some sort, while I ready myself for the plunge into the Everfall.

I check my belongings, don my gear and head out of the inn, down towards the more rural section of Gran Soren, going in the direction of the Pawn Guild. My footsteps echo in the grand escarpment that is the fields inside of Gran Soren. I am reminded of the small footrace, as well as chase that I had done all over Gran Soren back when I had frequented this place more often. I now find myself upon the doorstep of the guild and Barnaby, is oddly, but not unexpectedly, not there to greet my arrival.

_**In the Depths of the Everfall…**_

He was a decent, dutiful Myrmidon that Barnaby. One of the few I could rely on to help organize the other pawns to help defend Gran Soren, and Gransys in general. I reach the familiar, rusted iron gate and suddenly remember that my own pawn, Tristan, is likely gone as well to whatever fell, and strange magic made the pawns disappear. I delve into the dark and decrepit deep of the Everfall to find…a greenish portal? _Odd, what magic is this? It feels foreign…_ as if sensing my presence the energy surrounding the portal slowly starts to coalesce around my body. The magic is definitely foreign, but seems weaker in comparison to what I'm used to feeling in the presence of magic. Yet as slowly as it came to me, the magic almost looked repulsed by what it sensed about me and surrounded the portal again.

I make my way deeper into these dark halls, and again memories come back to me from the first time I went into this place. So much undead and an ill-placed ogre, that had an unexpected tumble as he had tried to drop kick me into the dark depths. Only to do so itself as it overshot its kick, plummeting to the ground far below. Yet, it seems there's no ogre. No undead, even. _What happened to this place?_ I think to myself, as nothing is out of order to indicate anything out of the ordinary happening. Except for the distinct lack of foes, and the greenish portal high above me.

I finally bring myself to the bottom and find what is likely the catalyst of all of this mystery. A mirror of some sort. I suddenly hear what seems to be a ferocious growl…only to realize I've yet to eat since departing from the inn. I quickly unlatch my ration bag, and methodically chew on my salted rabbit, greenwarish, carrots and a small drink of water from my waterskin. I pack the remnants of my meager meal back into the sack and continue my way towards this peculiar mirror. Again, I hear a sort of growling, hissing, and what seems to be whispering emanating from the mirror.

Every instinct is telling me to back away, report back to Aldous but _something _in the mirror seems to draw me near, as if a moth to flame. I'm mere feet away from the mirror when I see swirling, dark images. Images that give me a sense of dread as it emanates a deep rot. Giant, stone landscapes that have an ancient, but corrupted feel. Like, a miasma of death and decay. A corruption li-..._**Like Bitterblack Isle. **__No_ I think to myself, _this can't be right. I've delved the cursed depths of Bitterblack, yet I don't recognize any of this. Is this a portal to a different world?_

As all of this is happening, I only have the barest notion that I'm touching the mirror. That I was slowly being pulled in, and realizing too late that I have now become entrenched into the mirror and all I see…  
_**Is Black.**_

_**Into the Mirror, Unto a New Land…**_

I feel a sort of gritty stone, and sand beneath my face as I slowly gain consciousness. I recognize I'm lying down. _I'm still alive, that's good at least. Except, where in the Makers balls am I? _"It came from over there!" I heard a fierce, but effeminate voice call out, with a rushing collection of armoured boots treading upon the ground coming towards me. Then another effeminate voice, but different called out "Tis a knight? Strange, I felt the build up and release of a foreign energy, yet all I see is this likely simpleton. No magic emanates from him. Hmph. A wasted endeavour if you ask me." A masculine voice snarks in response, "Yes, of course you'd say that. Creepy witchy things are bound to happen with you and _foreign magics._ We should at least see if the poor fellow…woman..person? Is alive." The masculine voice flounders. Then another voice booms "Vashedan, I somehow find myself in agreeance with the witch in saying this is pointless. We should move on and leave this soul." The first effeminate voice speaks again "I'll do the decision making for this if it's quite alright. Morrigan, you said you can sense no magi-" I slowly get up and shake my head from my lying position and make my consciousness known. "I could answer any questions you have. I'm not totally inept, nor am I a _'likely simpleton'_."

The first masculine voice comes from a handsome young man with a light dusting of stubble, and unusually stylish hair. "Oh! Makers _BALLS _man! Don't scare me like that!" Exclaims the young man. The first female voice, an also equally young woman in counterpart to the young man, has an equine like face, and a fairly short, sandy brown ponytail. She chuckles and pats the young man's arm while moving forward to likely greet me. "I'm Alysandra Cousland, Grey Warden of Ferelden, and the impromptu leader of our little company. He," She points to the young man, "-is Alistair, also a fellow Grey Warden. The woman with the lovely countenance," She points behind her to what seems to be an unamused, questionably clad sorceress, " is Morrigan, and beside her is Sten." The titanic man, who seems to tower over me by at least 9 inches merely grumbles and levels a hard stare at me.

I nod to each one in turn and then notice a slobbering, wet sensation on my left hand before I realize it's a very muscular dog of epic proportions licking me. "Oh! I can't forget our resident hound! Say hello to Gladstone!" I quirk an eyebrow and smile a bit while petting the top of the dogs head. "You're a handsome one aren't you?" Not expecting an answer he barks almost immediately, and almost jovially in response. "He's smarter than he looks." The brunette, Alysandra, tells me. I shrug, now hoping to get answers say, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Kohrin. I don't recognize this land. Am I on Hearthstone? Meliore perhaps? This definitely isn't Gransys, that's for bloody sure." The motley crew, the hound included, now have a look as if I grew another head. The young man replies, "Now, I'm not great with geography, but I recognize none of those names, you sure you didn't hit your head or something? Please tell us you're not having us on…"

He looks warily at me. I frown as I take off my helmet and scratch at my chin, the wary looks, turning into ones of incredulity. I look to and fro and ask, "What? Do I have something on my face?" I quickly touch my face in order to ensure I'm relatively ok. "Um, you seem a bit…._seasoned_ to be tromping about in armour, getting caught up in magical anomalies and such." The young man, Alistair, replies. I give him a flat look and tell him "I'm advanced in years, not useless. This-" I motion to my equipment, "-is not just for show thank you _VERY _much!"

_**A Much Need Explaination…**_

"Sooooo….You're not FROM Ferelden?" Alastair asks pointedly. I give him my second flat look of the day, "No, I'm not from this country. I'm from Gransys, an unlikely defender of it as well. Also, not even from this plane of existence." He gives me a sideways look. He asks, "You don't seem to be a demon, or a spirit rather." He taps on the pauldrons of my armour, "Yeah, that's legitimate armour and all…Hm. Odd." The sorceress, Morrigan gives a thorny jab at him and replies with "Of course you find it _odd_ you knit wit, you find anything that requires a modicum of intelligence _'odd' _because you don't understand it!" The man gives the woman a scathing look and jabs back "Oh, I get it. This is the part where we realize you've had no bloody friends your whole life." The witch gives him a cool stare and smoothly retorts with, "I can be _friendly _when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so." I snort in response to that retort while Alistair looks down upon his boots, suddenly finding them more interesting.

I give them all a look, and sigh. "I honestly don't know what to tell you. I gave you the rundown of what happened, showed you my maps and equipment, and even allowed you to do 'anti-magic' skills on me to determine if I'm one of these 'demons' you keep talking about." I look down at my hands and mumble, "I'm not even sure if I'll even be able to go home…" Alistair looks at Alysandra pointedly at that remark, and gives a small, sad smile and a nod. "Well," she utters, "-do you want to maybe come with us? We're on a mission as it so happens to re-unite the land against the darkspawn. One treaty for helping with such unity is for the mages tower at Kinloch Hold. We might be able to find answer there to help you get home." I mull it over in my head, nod, and shrug. "It certainly beats being stuck here with nothing bloody well better to do. I'll join you, if you'll have m-" "Alysandra!" _Another _female companion? Interesting. She has a lilt like those of Hearthstone. But before I could say anything, "I saw it happen! He fell from the sky originating from a great green vortex!" She brings her bow up to bare before I can bring my shield off my back, "I wouldn't trust him! He could be evil from another plane!" I look at Alysandra before she looks back at the woman with vibrant red hair, "Leliana, I think we're ok with this one. He _IS _actually from another plane, but we tested him magically. Both Morrigan and Alistair confirmed he's not an abomination."

The ranger looks at me, back to Alysandra, then nods. "Very well, I apologize for my brusque behavior good Sir." I smile slightly and reply back, "No hard feelings lass. I've had plenty of arrows pointed my way in life. If I got upset at every one pointed at me, I'd likely have a bit more holes in my body." I joke, getting chuckles from Leliana, Alysandra, and Alistair.

Whereas, Morrigan gives me a look of contemplation, and Sten, gives me an unreadable stare. Though, I sense he's ready to draw his huge blade from his back at a moments notice. An idea hits me and I exclaim, "Favour greatswords do you? I've a fair hand with those as well. Perhaps we can spar." I say casually. Everything freezes, as everyone holds their breath, readying themselves for a response. Then, a ghost of a grin, and a slight nod gives me my answer. "Shaneden, Sataareth of Gransys. Perhaps there will come a time to do so." A collective sigh emanates from the group and breathes held were let go. As I check over my belongings, I give the group a thumbs up and exclaim. "Well, seems everything is in order. By your lead, Warden come Rift or high water." Alysandra gives me a grin and a nod, and waves her hand forward. "To the mages tower then." Little did I realize, I was about to get a rude awakening of the magical creatures of Ferelden.


End file.
